For the love of Vampires
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Yui Komori is a tough girl who was raised by her priest father. However, that all changes when she is sent to live at the Sakimaki mansion. While there, secrets are revealed and old memories resurface. A revision of the anime with a tougher Yui and an OC who is the little sister to the Sakimaki brothers. Rating may change.
1. Episode One

**Hello, this is my first Diabolik Lovers story. In this, I will be adding an OOC, she's from the anime and manga Umineko no Naku Koro ni. In this, she will play the Sakimaki brother's little sister. I hope you like her and the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing. P.S. Yui's character is OC, too. Also, this story was made with the help of KarouUchiha. Please read her stories, they are very good.**

* * *

 _Episode One_

* * *

Yui Komori walked through the iron gates, dragging her stroller suitcase with her, and gazed up at the mansion in front of her. It was a beautiful work of architecture, but it also gave off an intimidating feeling.

"I'm suppose to live here?" she questioned herself, a dubious look on her beautiful face.

Sighing, she decided to make her way to the front door. Just as she walked past the fountain, dark clouds covered the evening sky. Not too much longer, wet droplets fell to the ground. And on the teenage girl.

"What's with the sudden shower?!" Yui shouted, now running to the front door, which thankfully had an awning above it.

The girl huffed in annoyance as she moved a strand of her slightly damp, wavy platinum blond, shoulder-length hair, which had a pretty pink flower hairclip on the left side of her head, out of her face. Her long-sleeved, black shirt, which had an infinity circle in the front, slightly stuck to her skin. She straightened out her knee-length, red plaid skirt, and fixed her knee-high, black socks.

"Hello?" Yui called as she knocked on one of the large, double doors of the mansion. "Is anyone home?"

No answer came.

'Jeez, did the driver take me to the wrong house?' the girl thought in annoyance, tapping one her ankle-length, black boot on the ground impatiently.

She was about to knock on the door again, when it suddenly opened by itself.

"Okay, weird..."

Yui walked inside.

"Yo, is anybody here?!" she called.

All she heard was silent. Yui walked further into the house and came to a stop in front of a large staircase, standing right under the chandelier that was lit up with lighted candles.

"Hello?!" the teen called out again.

Again, the only reply she got was silent. Then a crash of thunder was heard, causing her to jump slightly.

'Stupid thunder.'

When a flash of lighting struck, something down the end of a short hallway caught Yui's sherbet pink eye. Walking closer, she saw what, or rather who, it was.

Laying on a nice looking couch was a slender young man, who looked about her age, with unruly, reddish-colored hair that was spiked at the ends. He had a fair complexion and a black stud on his right ear. His eyes were closed, hinting that he was asleep.

He was wearing what looked like a school uniform. His outfit consisted of a typical black blazer with a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned. Around his neck and right collar of his shirt was an undone, red tie. He also had on black pants with the right leg rolled up to his knees and a pair of red and black sneakers.

'How can he sleep though all my shouting?' Yui mentally questioned as she stared at the sleeping male. 'I have to admit, he is good looking.' she decided to wake him up and get some answers. "Hey, wake up."

The young man continued to sleep. Yui huffed in annoyance, leaned down, and placed her hand on his. Then she suddenly pulled it back, almost like it burned her.

'He's ice cold...' she thought to herself.

"Shit, if he's dead, people will think I did it. I'm gonna call an ambulance." Yui said as pulled out her red phone from her skirt pocket.

"Is that what you're more worried about?" a male voice suddenly asked.

"Eh?" the platinum blonde haired girl looked down and found herself staring into a pair of narrow green eyes. "Y-You're not dead..." she said in surprise.

"No duh." the redhead said as he sat up.

"Sweet, now I won't be suspected of murder." Yui grinned as she gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly, her phone was taken from her hands.

"Hey, asshole, give me back my phone!" the girl demanded.

"Nope." the young man smirked at her.

Suddenly, Yui felt a hand grab her wrist and she soon found herself laying on the couch on her back.

"H-hey!, what are you doing!?" she yelled as the redhead pinned her down by her wrists.

"Isn't it obvious? I''m about to take you." he told her, leaning down to her throat.

"Say what?!" Yui exclaimed.

Then she stiffened when she felt something wet slide across her throat.

The redhead lifted his head and stared down at her. Then, when he got a better look at her face, his eyes slightly widened.

"Wait, are you..." he trailed off.

Yui looked at him in confusion. Then, taking advantage of his pause, she lifted up her knee and hit him right in the crotch.

"Dumbass!" the girl yelled and threw him off of her. "Don't force yourself on me!"

"You little bitch..." the redhead growled through gritted teeth as he glared at her with his green eyes, holding the spot she just kneed. "You have some nerve, hitting Yours Truly."

"Yours Truly? What the hell is that? And why should I care? Are all redheads this annoying?"

The redhead glared at her. He was about to attack her when a male voice spoke up.

"Ayato, what are you doing?"

"Damn, not you, Reiji."

Standing a few feet away from the duo was a tall, slender, and handsome young man with dark purplish black hair, that was neatly combed and an inch away from being considered shoulder-length, and light red eyes. Over his eyes were a pair of glasses.

He was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a black school jacket with a buttoned, red vest that was over a black dress shirt with a perfected red tie. He also was wearing black uniform pants with black dress shoes.

"This is the entrance hall." Reiji said, his arms crossed over his chest. "This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guest. Take you activities to your room."

Ayato just clicked his tongue as he stood up, getting over the pain that was inflicted on him.

"Now, who is she?"

"Hell if I know. She just waltzed right in."

"Well maybe you people should lock you're damn doors." Yui spoke up.

"Shut up, Pancake." Ayato ordered.

"What did you just call me?!" the platinum blonde girl yelled.

"Pancake, you stupid bitch." the redhead told her.

"Die, you jackass!" Yui shouted, punching him across the face.

"Oh my." Reiji said, watching the scene blankly. 'He did have that one coming, though.' he mentally remarked as Ayato laid on the floor after receiving the punch. "This is strange." he placed his curled finger to his chin in thought. "I wasn't informed of your arrival. What is your name?"

"Yui Komori." the girl replied.

The dark purplish-black haired man's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Yui asked.

"Ah, nothing." Reiji responded, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, whats you're name then?"

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way. See to her luggage."

'Where did he come from?!' the teenage girl thought when a butler came out of no where and took her bag, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 _Later_

Yui found herself sitting on a couch that was in the middle of a fancy living room, Ayato sitting in a chair not too far away and watching her.

"Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter inside this house." Reiji said.

"Well..." she started to say. "All I know is that my father had told me that I was to come live here."

Then the sound of someone snickering was hear.

"What do we have here?" an amused male voice asked.

Everyone looked up and saw a young man on the second floor, leaning against the railing while staring at Yui.

Like Ayato, he was handsome and slender with green eyes and reddish-brown hair. But his reached to his shoulder and had lighter blondish colored tips. He had fair skin with a mole on the right side of his chin. On the top of his left ear were two piercings. On his head was a black fedora hat with a red ribbon around it.

Like the other two males, he was wearing a school uniform. His consisted of a black uniform jacket over a red jacket that had fur bordering the hood. Under that was a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He also wore black pants that stopped at his knees and black shoes.

"Another one?" Yui asked herself.

"Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?" the man questioned.

"I assume you're talking about me." the platinum blonde girl said.

"Please to meet you, Bitch-chan." a voice suddenly in her ear.

The girl yelped as she jumped up from the couch. She looked and saw the same man sitting next to the spot where she was.

'How in the hell did he get there so fast?' Yui thought to herself. Then realization came into her mind. "Who are you calling a bitch?!" she yelled at him.

"You, Bitch-chan." the man smirked.

The teenage girl growled as she glared at him.

"Eat this!" she yelled, aiming a punch at his handsome face.

Suddenly, he caught her wrist. The next thing Yui knew, he had his arm around her waist and was holding her body close to his.

"My name is Laito." the man introduced himself. Then he licked her cheek. "Hm, you smell nice and sweet." he told her.

The girl shivered, creeped out. Then, pulling her head back, she slammed her forehead against his.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled as she moved away.

"My, my, you're very feisty, aren't you?" Laito said, rubbing his forehead. "I like it."

Before Yui could say anything, something wet licked her behind her ear.

"You're right, she is sweet." a male voice remarked.

Turning around, the teenager girl saw a rather short, thin boy who looked noticeably looked younger than the other males. He had light purple hair with matching eyes, which had dark undertones beneath them, possibly from lack of sleep.

He was wearing of school uniform that consisted of a black school jacket over a maroon colored vest with a red, string tie and white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. He also had on black pants with short, black knee-socks and brown dress shoes.

In his arms was a stuffed bear that had light brown fur that covered his arms, head, and legs. His snout, the inside of his ears, his chest, and paws were a pale beige color. He had small, beady brown eyes made of buttons and had visible stitch marks.

Covering his left eye was a black eye-patch. There were two straps connected to the actual patch from brass rings, and there was a golden carving of an heart arrow engraved in it. The bear was also wearing a pink vest decorated with black lining.

"Seriously, what the hell is this?! A house full of weird perverts?!" Yui yelled, backing away. "And the next person who licks me is losing their tongue!"

"She certainly is a little wildcat, isn't she?" Laito remarked.

"More like hellcat." Ayato scoffed.

"Now, now, don't you three think that your behavior is improper towards a lady you have only just met?" Reiji questioned.

"But doesn't everyone want to have a taste of the lady who looks yummy?" the hat wearer remarked. "Don't you agree, Kanato-kun?" he looked at the light purple haired boy, who nodded in agreement.

"What lady do you guys see?" Ayato asked, standing up. "All I see is a flat, hellcat tomboy."

A moment later, Yui uppercut him on his chin and caused him to fall to the floor.

"She got him with one blow. Impressive." Laito complimented as he clapped.

"She sure is strong, isn't she, Teddy?" Kanato said, looking at the bear in his arms.

"Screw this place! I'm leaving!" the girl yelled as she turned to leave.

Pretty soon, she ran into something solid.

"Eh?" Yui looked up and found herself staring into the face of a handsome young man.

He had white hair and blood red eyes. His bangs were parted to the right, covering his eye.

Yui stepped back and saw that he was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that was ripped at the bottom. There was a small chain loop on the bottom left side of his jacket. He also had on black uniform pants with white heeled boots. He was wearing a wrist band on his left arm and a necklace around his neck.

'How many are there?' Yui mentally questioned. "Hey, move out of my way." she ordered.

"What did you just say?" the white haired young man questioned as he glared down at her.

"Are you deaf or something?" the girl asked, staring at him boredly.

"I thought it smelled like human in here and came in to find out it was a rude girl who kicked Ayato's ass and interrupted my precious sleep."

"Shut up, Subaru!" Ayato yelled, now standing up as he rubbed his chin.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ruined your beauty sleep, okay?" Yui said, not looking sorry at all. "But, trust me, it wasn't working anyway."

The white haired male glared at her harder.

"Anyway, I've had enough sexual harassment for one day and I'm leaving, so I hope to never see you people again. You can keep my stuff if you want, I don't care. Goodbye." the platinum blonde girl said before she walked past Subaru and headed towards the door.

"Just a moment." Reiji spoke up.

"What now?" Yui asked in annoyance, coming to a stop.

"I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"Here's something you might not know..." the girl started to say. "I don't care. I probably made a mistake anyway. Excuse me, but I need to go and call my father." she reached into her skirt pocket to pull out her phone. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you took it." she said, looking at the redhead she had uppercut. "Can I have it back?" she asked.

"No." Ayato replied, smirking at her.

"Oh, come on, be cool."

"Maybe if you say, 'Please give it back, Ayato-sama.' I'll consider it."

"No way in hell I'm doing that." Yui declared. "I'm too prideful. I could just leave and go find a pay phone, but we're pretty far out so I don't know how long that will take." she remarked. "Or I could beat the crap out of you. Your choice." she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

The redhead started to laugh at her.

"What the hell is so funny?!" the girl yelled in annoyance.

"You actually think you can beat me!" Ayato laughed even more, holding his stomach.

"So far I've been going a good job of punching you in that pretty face of yours." the platinum blonde retorted. "And kicking you in the crotch."

"S-She did that to you, Ayato-kun?" Laito asked, starting to chuckle along with Kanato.

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled. "It's only because she caught me off guard!"

"That sounds like loser talk." Yui remarked.

The redhead glared at her, growling lowly.

"Hey, are you the woman he mentioned?" a male voice suddenly asked.

Everyone turned and saw a tall, handsome young man laying on another couch that was in the room.

He had slightly curled, blonde hair and light ocean blue eyes. On both of his ears were black studs. Around his neck was a wire that was attached to an MP3 player, earphones in his ears.

Like all the other males, he was wearing a school uniform. It consisted of a black school jacket that was draped over his shoulder and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt under it. He also had on black pants and brown dress shoes.

"Who's he now?" Yui asked.

"That is Shu, the head of the mansion." Reiji told her.

"Huh? I thought you were."

"I'm afraid not. Shu is the first born son, so he's the head."

"Oh."

"Shu, do you know anything about this girl?" Ayato asked.

"Maybe." the blonde haired man replied.

"Don't 'maybe' me." Kanato said. "I would like an explanation."

"That guy..." Shu started to say, his tone of voice sounding bored. "Contacted me the other day. He said, 'We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect.'."

"Are you telling me this Pancake here is the prospective bride?" Ayato questioned.

"Eh?" was what Yui said.

"Oh, is that all?" the light purple haired male remarked.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito commented.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yui shouted. "I'm nobody's bride _or_ sacrifice! I don't know what kind of cult you guys are, but I don't want any part of it."

"Who are you calling a cult?!" Ayato yelled.

"You, you stupid redhead!"

"You wanna die?!"

"Oh yeah, he also said not to kill her." Shu spoke up.

"What!? This pancake bitch deserves it, though!" Ayato stated.

"Don't make me kick you again!" Yui warned. "You know what, I'm done with this bullshit!" she yelled at them. "Now I'm leaving for real, goodbye and have a great life!"

Oi!" the redhead shouted, grabbing her shoulder.

She pulled away from him, making herself trip and fall to the floor.

"Ow..." she said quietly a she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Dammit..."

Then she noticed that her knee was bleeding a bit.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

Then she left a sinister aura. Yui looked up and saw that all the men were looking at her, more specifically, her blood. But what shocked her the most was that they all had fangs.

"Are you serious?" she asked herself, staring at them with wide eyes. "V-Vampires?"

Getting over her shock, the girl reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a rosary that her father had given her. It had a silvery chain with a silver cross attached to it, a dark red gem was set in the middle of the cross.

"Evil begone!' she yelled, throwing the rosary at Ayato's forehead.

"Ow! Why did you throw it at me?!" the redhead yelled.

"Why didn't you die?!"

"Newsflash, Pancake, stuff like that doesn't work on us."

"It still hurt you, though." Yui retorted, picking up the rosary and standing up.

"Yeah, because you threw it at my head!" Ayato shouted.

"It's not like you'll die, like you said. Take like a man, or vampire, or whatever."

"I wonder where humans got the idea that crosses, holy water, and garlic would work on vampires." Kanato thought aloud.

"You know when arrogant humans think can defeat us so easily, it makes me furious." Reiji told her.

"And I should care why?" the girl questioned. "I'm leaving this shit hole now, you can all go screw yourselves." she opened the door.

"Come back here!" Ayato yelled.

Yui ignored him and slammed the door shut. Then she quickly ran down the hall.

"Anyone else thing that Bitch-chan looks a lot like _her_?" Laito asked.

"I thought the same thing." the other redhead said. "But there's no way that tomboy hellcat is her."

* * *

'Shit, where the hell is the exit in this place?!' Yui thought to herself as she looked around the corridor she had stopped at, trying to find a way to escape.

"Onee-chan."

Looking in the direction the voice called, the teenager saw a cute, little girl, around nine years old, with shoulder length brown hair and violet eyes. On the top of her head was a small, black crown, which was tied with a red ribbon, the bow sitting just under her chin. A pink purse, which had a red scarf tied around, was secure under her arm.

She was wearing a pale pink, long-sleeved, button down shirt with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. She had a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacy slip underneath it. Over her shirt was a dark, navy blue corset with a red ribbon lacing up the front. She also had white, knee-high socks with a lacy rim at the top and red Mary Jane shoes that buckled over the top of the foot and around the ankle.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" the platinum blonde girl asked. "Are those jerks holding you against your will?"

"Jerks?" the little girl repeated.

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." the young brunette replied. "But, if you're looking for the exit, the front door is just right down there." she pointed down a hallway.

"Really? Thank you so much." Yui said gratefully as she hugged the little girl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Here, you can have this."

"Thank you so much!" the little girl smiled widely as she took the treat. "My name is Maria."

"I'm Yui. It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go now. Have a nice day."

"Bye!" Maria waved as the platinum blonde ran down the hall. "I hope she'll be okay, Sakutaro." she said to the bat that had just landed on her shoulder.

The flying mammal squeaked in response.

* * *

While Yui was running down the hallway, she saw carts that were filled with different types of colorful sweets. At the end of one, she saw Kanato standing there.

"I'll break you." he said.

"Like hell!" the girl yelled as she run past him.

As she ran into another hallway, Yui saw a telephone. She went over to it, planning on calling her father. However, she soon noticed that the line had been cut.

"Dammit..."

"Such a cute girl shouldn't use such foul language." a familiar male voice said in her ear as a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

The platinum blonde haired teen froze.

"There you are, my little Bitch-chan." Laito said.

"I'm not your bitch, asshole!" Yui yelled, elbowing him hard in the stomach before she ran away.

"So aggressive." the hat wearer commented, holding his stomach as he smirked at the girl's retreating figure.

* * *

"Finally!" Yui cheered when she came to the front door. "Just like Maria-chan said."

She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on! Open, dammit!"

The platinum blonde girl pushed her shoulder against, but it wouldn't give in. Suddenly, a hand slammed next to her head. Gasping, Yui turned around and saw Ayato standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like?" the girl snapped, glaring at him. "I'm trying to leave this place."

"Why would you do that?" the redhead asked.

"Obviously because you guys are crazy as hell. And I don't feel like getting killed tonight."

She pushed him away and swept her leg under his feet, tripping him and making him fall to the floor. Yui then ran away and raced up the stairs. When she got to top floor of the mansion, she ran down a random hallway.

She then came to a stop when she noticed a door that was open with a broken chain and padlock laying on the floor. Ignoring those, Yui went into the room and closed the door behind her.

"What room is this?" she asked herself as she looked around. "It looks like it hasn't been used in a long time." she remarked.

On a table, there laid a bunch of pieces of jewelry and some bottles of perfume. Then, something in the window caught her eye. Moving closer, Yui saw the back of a woman, with long purple hair, standing on the balcony outside.

"Who are you?" the platinum blonde demanded.

The woman turned around and Yui's eyes widened when she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

"W-What the hell..." she clutched at her chest, where her heart was, and backed away.

Her back hit a bookshelf and she fell to her knees, panting heavily as the pain in her chest began to subside. Then it went away completely. Looking back at the window, Yui saw that the woman was gone. But the window was now wide open, a slight breeze from outside making the curtains blow.

"Who or what was that?" the girl asked herself.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Yui saw that a couple of books had fallen when her back had hit the bookshelf. But what had caught her attention the most was what seemed to be a photograph sticking of one of the books.

Picking both up, Yui saw that it was picture of her has a baby with her father holding her.

"Why is there a picture of me and Father here?" she asked herself. She looked at the book. "Is this his journal?" she read an entry. "Yui gives me happiness. The fact that she is not my actually child means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing everyday I live." her eye's were wide after reading. "What the hell is this? My father isn't my father?"

"Out of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter."

Yui gasped and quickly stood up. She saw all of the male vampires in the room.

"This is a room that we have sealed off so no one may enter." Reiji stated. "I will have to fit it with a new look."

"That's for sure." Laito agreed. "How did you get in here, Bitch-chan?" he asked the girl.

"Please stay still, you're my prey." Kanato said.

"I'm nobody's prey." Yui declared as she glared at them fearlessly.

She secretly glanced at the open window.

"You don't seem to understand yet." Reiji told her. "You'll never be able to escape from us."

"Just get to the point, that she's dead if she tires to escape." Subaru said.

Yui stiffened when she heard this.

"You know..." she started to say. "I rather die trying to escape than having you guys suck the life out of me."

As soon as she said that, she dashed towards the open window.

"Oi!" Ayato yelled when he and the others saw what she was about to do.

Just as she was about to get outside on the balcony, Yui felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't do it, Yui-onee-chan!"

"M-Maria-chan?" the platinum blonde girl said in surprise when she saw the younger girl holding her back. "What are you doing?"

"Y-You hate us so much that you'd rather die?" Maria questioned, her tone of voice sad as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"I-I don't hate you, Maria-chan." Yui immediately said as she came back inside. "I just don't like these guys and their attitudes." she pointed at the vampires. "And what are you guys doing, holding a little girl captive." she said to them accusingly.

"Idiot, she's our sister." Ayato told her.

"Eh?" the teenage girl had a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Maria is the youngest of us siblings and the only daughter of our family." Reiji informed, pushing up his glasses.

Yui looked at Maria and then at the the boys.

"That makes no sense!" she yelled.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Subaru yelled back.

"How can this innocent little girl be related to people like you?!"

"You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"Oh, be quite!" Yui shouted at him.

At that, the white haired young man punched the wall out of anger.

'Okay, someone has anger issues.' the platinum blonde haired girl thought to herself.

"Maria, leave the room." Shu ordered, fixing his earphones.

"Eh?" the young brunette questioned.

"The adults need to talk with each other, Maria-chan." Laito told her, briefly rubbing her head.

"But..."

"Now, Maria." Reiji said sternly.

"Are you going to hurt her like _she_ use to do?" the young girl asked.

"Huh?" Yui blinked at this.

"We won't." Ayato said. "Now, be a good girl, and go to your room, okay?"

Maria hesitantly nodded. She looked at Yui one more time before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Not a moment later, the teenage girl found herself pinned down on the floor with the arrogant redhead over her.

"Get off of me!" Yui shouted, trying to get free from his grip but he was too strong. 'Damn it!' she thought as she struggled.

"It's the much anticipated time to scream." Ayato told her, smirking "Why not stop with the touch girl act and humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs and showing me what you look when your face is full of fear?"

"Like hell I'll give you that satisfaction, you sadistic bastard." she growled.

"Perhaps I'll take part as well." Laito said and moved in closer.

"Oi, stay away!" the girl yelled.

She stiffened when they both started to kiss her neck.

"S-Stop..." Yui struggled even more.

Suddenly, a picture fell to the floor, broken glass scattering around.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Shu said, his tone uncaring.

Using this distraction, Yui lifted up her leg, hoping to kick one of the vampires off of her. But Ayato grabbed her leg.

"For a meek looking girl, you sure are violent." he remarked.

The platinum blonde haired teen flinched when the redhead suddenly lifted up her skirt.

"Hey, where are you looking?!" Yui yelled, more pissed off than embarrassed.

"I didn't expect a tomboy like you to wear something so frilly." Ayato commented, smirking.

Yui gasped, her face burning from anger. Then she lifted up her knee, the one belonging to her other leg, and slammed it on the vampire's chin as hard as she could.

"Perverts should all go to hell!" she yelled.

"Brutal woman..." the redhead muttered as he held his chin.

Then Yui went still when she felt him place his hand over her throat.

"Hey, Pancake, are you ready?" Ayato asked as he loomed over her, baring his fangs.

"Not really.." the girl replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smirked at her.

'Someone...' Yui thought as Ayato went closer to her neck. 'Someone save me...' she slipped into darkness.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible. Until next time.**


	2. Episode Two

_Episode Two_

* * *

Yui groaned slightly as she opened her eyes.

'What happened?' she mentally questioned as she sat up in the bed she was in. Then her eyes widened when memories from last time flooded her mind. Her hands flew to her neck and felt around it. 'I haven't been bitten.' she sighed in relief. 'It was just a dream.'

Yui then looked down and saw she that was wearing a beautiful, pink night gown. "What is this? I don't remember changing." she said to herself. "And this room definitely isn't mine. It's so pink." she shuddered as she looked around the room she was in.

She then remember the picture and journal she found, the one saying she was adopted.

"How did this happen? I gotta find a way to contact Father."

"That won't be necessary, Bitch-chan."

Yui froze when she heard the very familiar male voice, stopping her action of getting out of bed.

"The dream continues!" she yelled when saw Laito sitting at the edge of her bed.

"This isn't a dream, Bitch-chan."

"You're right. It's a nightmare because I have to see your face."

"So mean." Laito said, a look of fake hurt on his face. "You know, you look pretty sexy in that negligee."

Yui shuddered as she covered herself with the sheets.

"Stay back!" she ordered when she saw him moving closer to her. "Get any closer and I'll make sure you can't reproduce." she threatened.

He didn't listen to her. "And you give off such a delicious aroma. Are you trying to tempt me?"

The platinum blonde girl growled, mostly annoyed.

"Listen, asshole..." she started to say.

"Back off, don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission." Ayato said as he pushed his brother back.

"Take it easy, Ayato-kun, you don't have to be so rough." Laito told him.

"Shut up, she's mine." the other redhead stated.

"Like hell I am!" Yui shouted, elbowing the redhead in the stomach and knocking him off the bed. "And will you get away from me already?!" she right hooked the hat wearer in the face, making him fall off the bed, too.

"Damn you, you stupid, flat, tomboy hellcat..." Ayatao cursed, holding his stomach.

"She has some right hook." Laito remarked, rubbing his injured face.

"What's going on in here?"

Yui looked and saw that Reiji had entered the room, Maria standing next to him.

"Yui-onee-chan!"

"Maria-chan." the platinum blonde teen said when the little girl came over to her.

"Why are Ayato-onii-chan and Laito-onii-chan on the floor?" Maria asked.

"It's because they're idiots." Yui told her.

"Don't badmouth us in front of Maria!" Ayato yelled.

"Do you like the gown I changed you into?" the brunette asked.

"You changed me?" the platinum blonde girl questioned. She sighed in relief. 'So it wasn't one of those jerks.' she thought.

"Yeah, and Ayato-onii-chan helped me."

Yui froze. She turned her blank gaze to the redhead, who was now standing up while smirking at her, her lips pressed into a firm line.

"You all need to change." Reiji told them.

"For what?" the teenage girl asked, still staring at the arrogant redhead while thinking of ways to kill him.

"School." the dark purple-black haired man told her.

"Isn't it too late to go to school?"

"Do you need everything spelled out for you? We go to night school."

"People actually do those?"

"Yes, and as long as you live in the Sakimaki house, you will live by our schedule and adjust to our lifestyle." Reiji stated. "If you don't like, then feel free to leave."

Yui snorted. "That's funny since you said I would die if I tried to leave, remember?"

"Just get changed into the school uniform we've laid out for you." the dark purple-black haired man ordered before he walked out of the room with this brothers.

The teenage girl stuck her tongue out at his retreating figure, pulling it back when he closed the door.

"Do you need any help, Yui-onee-chan?" Maria asked.

"I think I'm fine." Yui replied as she stood up from the bed. "But, I want to check something first."

She went to the door and opened it wide enough to stick her head out. She was about to leave when she saw that Ayato was outside the door.

"Yo."

'Damn it, of course they would have someone guarding the door.' she thought vexingly.

"You haven't changed into your uniform yet." Ayato said. "Yours Truly would be happy to help you." he smirked.

"I don't need help from you!" the girl yelled, swinging her fist at his face.

The male vampire laughed as he dodged her first.

"Stupid pervert!" Yui shouted and slammed the door shut, locking it for extra measure.

She looked on her bed and saw a school uniform laying neatly on the end of it. She decided that it would be best to change now.

* * *

 _Later, inside a limousine_

Yui was sitting in one of the lavish, red seats of the limo with the vampire siblings, now wearing her school uniform.

It consisted of a black school blazer with a black, deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt that had frills near the neckline. A white bow was showing through the V of the vest along with a red bow that was tried to her neck above the white bow. She had a black skirt that reached her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She also had on black, knee socks with brown dress shoes. Her flower clip was planted on the left side of her head again.

The platinum blonde was highly on her guard as her eyes went from brother to brother, Maria, who was wearing the same uniform as her, sitting on her right while Ayato was on her left.

'They don't seem to be talking with each other a lot.' she thought. 'Even though they're siblings, they don't seem to get along.'

"Penny for your thoughts, Pancake?" the voice of the arrogant redhead brought her out of her thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"Stop called me 'Pancake'!" Yui yelled at him. "My name is Yui Komori, get it right. And what's on my mind is none of your business." she said crossly.

"You know, you have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly." Ayato remarked, moving closer to her.

The teenage girl scoffed. "How annoying, hearing a narcissist call himself 'Yours Truly'."

"Shut up, your option means nothing to me."

"You see this?" Yui questioned, pointing at her bored expression. "This is my 'I don't give a damn' face." she told him.

"Who cares, Pancake?" Ayato leaned closer to her, baring his fangs.

"I dare you to try something with me." the platinum blonde girl brought her fists.

Reiji closed the book he was reading.

"Stop it, both of you." he said to the bickering duo.

"Hmph." Yui and Ayato responded as they turned away from each other.

"She/He started it." they said in unison.

"Ayato, I've told you to do those things in your room." the dark purple-black haired young man told his brother.

The redhead scoffed.

Maria decided to make some small talk. "Ne, Yui-onee-chan, which of my Onii-chans are you going to marry?" she asked.

"Say what?" was all Yui said, making a face of disgust.

"What with that disgusted expression?" Subaru asked.

"Because I don't wanna marry any of you." the platinum blonde girl replied. "You guys have bad personalities. And you piss me off." she told them.

"You sure are blunt, Bitch-chan." Laito remarked.

"You just proved my point." Yui growled at him.

Reiji sighed. "Here, take this." he said, handing her a juice box of cranberry juice.

"Oh, uh, thanks." the platinum blonde said as she took the drink. "What's with the sudden nice gesture?" she asked, taking a sip.

"You need not thank me. You must become fully aware that you're our prey." the dark purple-black haired vampire told her. "One hundred percent cranberry juice is said to help those with weak blood. Be sure to drink it daily."

"Pfft!" Yui spit out her drink, right at Ayato's head.

"What the hell?!" the redhead yelled. "Why did you spit it on me?!"

"You were the closest." the platinum blonde replied, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "And I wasn't going to spit it on Maria-chan." she then turned to Reiji, glaring at him. "And like hell I'll drink this just so my blood will be better for you!" she yelled, throwing the juice box at his head.

The glasses wearer moved his head out of the line of fire, the juice box hitting the wall behind him.

"You would think she would be more gentle since she grew up in a church, wouldn't you, Teddy?" Kanato said to his stuff bear.

"Hey, I noticed earlier, but why is Maria-chan wearing the school uniform?" Yui asked. "Is she attending highschool, too? Shouldn't she be in elementary school or something?"

"Despite how she looks and acts, Maria is actually much smarter and older than you may think." Reiji informed, pushing up his glasses.

"Older? Is that whole vampire immortal thing true?" the teenage girl questioned. "More importantly, how old are all of you?"

"That's a secret." Maria told her. "I am younger than my Onii-chans, though."

"I see..." was all Yui said.

* * *

 _Later, at the highschool_

"You have classes with both Ayato and Kanato." Reiji told the platinum blonde. "Follow them, please. Unless you desire a whipping later, you won't do anything stupid. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yui replied before she turned and walked away.

She walked inside the classroom she was suppose to be in and saw that Ayato was lying his head on the desk and Kanato was playing with his bear.

'That's kinda creepy.' Yui thought as she watched the light purple haired boy laugh at something while staring at his stuffed bear. Then she looked at the chalkboard. "So we're doing food prep, huh?"

"Food prep?" Ayato suddenly raised his head and grinned.

* * *

 _Later, in a classroom that was used as a training room for the economics class_

"You want me to make you takoyaki?" Yui asked the redhead.

"Make me the best takoyaki in the world." Ayato commanded.

The teenage girl suddenly held out her hand. "Pay me."

"Eh?" the vampire blinked in surprise.

"If I'm going to be skipping class just so I can make you food, then I demand to be paid for my services." Yui told him simply.

"Screw that!" Ayato yelled at her.

"Fine, no takoyaki for you, then." the platinum blonde said as she began to walk away. 'Three, two, one...'

"Wait a second!"

The girl secretly smirked.

* * *

 _Later_

"My money had better been worth it." Ayato said.

"You'll now if it was worth it when you eat it." Yui told him. "Now stop bitching already."

He rolled his eyes at her and ate some of it.

"It's yummy." the vampire praised. "Wipe that smug look off your face." he ordered the platinum blonde when he saw her smirking smugly at him.

"I still can't believe I cut class on my first day of school." Yui said more to herself.

"You shouldn't sweat the small stuff." Ayato told her. "You should try some yourself."

"I might as well since I made it." the girl said before she ate some. "Well, I got paid, so that's a plus."

"You're surprisingly greedy."

"I don't think an egotistical narc has any room to be talking."

After they finished eating, Ayato was leaning back in a chair while Yui was cleaning up.

"Ayato, come and help me." the girl called as she washed the tools she used. "I made takoyaki for you, the least you could do is get off your lazy ass and help me clean up."

The redhead stood up and walked up behind her, lifting up her skirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yui yelled, turning around and whacking him on the head with the wooden spoon she was cleaning.

"Ow!" Ayato cried out in pain.

"It's rude to lift up a lady's skirts!" the girl shouted while backing away from him, holding her skirt down.

"So violent." the vampire remarked, rubbing the bump that was beginning to form on his head.

"Explain yourself and your lewd behavior!" Yui demanded.

He ignored her and walked towards him.

"I've been holding it in since yesterday. Let me drink your blood."

"Hell no!" the platinum blood shouted as she darted to the side, trying to escape.

However, Ayato caught her by the shoulder and pulled her back. He grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side, revealing her pale neck to him.

"You have such delectable skin. It's so tempting without any fang marks."

"Let go of me!" Yui demanded, struggling to get free.

"Yours Truly will be the first to take you. In so many ways." Ayato told her.

"If you don't stop now, I won't be sorry or responsible for what I do to you." the girl warned, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I think I'll take that risk." the redhead said and bit her neck.

"Aah!" Yui cried out in pain as she felt him suck her blood, tightly clutching his blazer. "You bastard..." she cursed under her breath.

After a while, Ayato removed his fangs from her neck.

"This is good. What is this? It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." he grinned. "I like you. You're just my type." he said before he sank his fang back into her neck.

"B-Be careful..." Yui stammered. "I-If you're not careful, someone could misunderstand that!" she shouted before she roughly pushed him away from her. "Ah!" she cried as she held her hand to her neck, right where he bit her. 'D-Dammit!' she mentally cursed.

"Stupid, surly you can tell it will hurt worse if you push me away like that." Ayato smirked at her, her blood running down his chin sexily.

The platinum blonde glared at him, forcing back the the tears of pain that were trying to escape from her eyes.

"That really turns me on." the redhead said, wiping her blood off of his face with his sleeve. "Your tears and that look of pain on your face really do it for me."

"What tears?" Yui growled. "Like I would cry for a sick, sadistic bastard like you."

"You really are stubborn."

He pushed her on the ledge of the window that was in the classroom and bit her neck again.

"Nhg!" she bit her bottom lips to keep from crying out, struggling under the redhead. She tightly clenched his shoulders 'Shit, this isn't good.' she thought, her eyesight getting blurry. 'I-I feel so weak...' her eyes closed as she head fell back, her arms falling limply at her sides.

Ayato was so busy sucking her blood that he didn't notice someone had walked into the room.

"You are such a disgrace."

The redhead removed his fangs from the girl's neck and turned to the source of the voice, seeing his older brother standing there.

"I can't believe you would engage in this sort of thing at school." Reiji said.

"Dammit, it's you." Ayato said vexingly. "And I was getting to the best part, too."

"What would you have done if Maria was the one who walked in instead of me?" the dark purple-black haired young man questioned.

"Relax." the redhead told him. "Don't be so uptight."

"Please be responsible and make sure she gets home safely."

"Hmph."

Reiji turned around and walked out of the classroom, flicking off the light switch while doing so.

* * *

 _Later, back at the Sakimaki mansion_

Yui groaned as she opened her eyes, finding herself laying a couch with a large pool a few feet away.

"What the hell?" she questioned.

"Yo. You awake now?" Ayato asked, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

The girl gasped as she quickly sat up.

"Get away from me."

"Are you scared?"

"As if." Yui scoffed. "You think you might be all big and bad, but you're really just a puppy who wants attention."

"Is that so?" Ayato smirked.

He got off the armrest and went over to her, picking her up bridal-style.

"Hey, put me down!" the girl demanded, struggling in his arms.

"It seems you haven't gotten it through that thick skull of yours." Ayato remarked as he walked towards the pool. "You are at the mercy of Yours Truly."

"W-Wait a second, Ayato." the platinum blonde said when she figured out what he was going to do. "Y-You don't understand..." he cut her off.

"Be quiet."

He then tossed her into the air.

Yui let out a short scream before she fell into the pool.

'D-Damn it!' she mentally cursed as she thrashed in the water, trying to reach the surface.

"Now, tell me that I'm the best out of all my brothers." Ayato ordered. "Tell me I'm better an everyone else, and that you belong to me."

"A-Ayato!" Yui shouted when she finally reached the surface. "I-I can't s-swim..." she managed to say before she sank back under the water.

While she was drowning, Ayato was suddenly hit with a memory back from when he was a child.

Him reaching his hand out to a woman with long, purple hair as he was beginning to sink into the water he was in. However, the woman just stood where she was, just watching him. And then she was gone as he slipped under the water.

The redhead's eyes widened when another memory entered his head.

This time it was a young girl with platinum blonde hair drowning in a lake, her hand reached out as just two words escaped her lips as she was beginning to sink under the water.

 _"Help me..."_

Ayato jumped into the water. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed an unconscious Yui and pulled her to him. He stared at her for a moment before he leaned down and covered her mouth with his, breathing air into it.

After a while, Yui opened her eyes but was still a bit weak, a slightly dazed look on her face. Ayato leaned down and started kissing her neck. Then he sank his fangs into her, causing her to tightly grip his blazer as the cry of pain she left out took the form of bubbles since they were underwater, some of her blood flowing in the bright blue liquid.

He removed his fangs from her neck and brought her up to the surface while she was clutching his jacket with her head over his shoulder, holding her.

Yui coughed harshly, trying to catch her breath.

"Your blood flows through me." Ayato said. "I feel it coursing through my body, and it's completely overwhelming."

"B-Bastard..." the girl panted out. "I could have died because of you."

"Even after having a near death experience, you still continue to act tough." the redhead remarked. "I suppose that will have to do for today." he said, carrying her out of the pool.

He set her down on the ground. Then he threw a towel on her head.

"Huh?" Yui looked at him from over her shoulder and saw that he was walking away. She stayed silent for a moment and watched him, bringing two fingers to her lips. "Hey, Ayato..." she called.

Coming to a stop, the redhead turned around. Just as he did, a fist collided with his chin, making him fall to the ground.

"If you ever try to drown me again, I will kill you." the platinum blonde threatened as the towel fell off of her and onto the floor, her face and tone of voice serious as she glared down at him.

"You little..." Ayato growled out as he started to get up.

But Yui placed her foot on his chest and pushed him down, making the back of his head hit the floor painfully.

"And that was also for stealing my first kiss." she told him.

She removed her foot from his chest and stormed out of the pool, slamming the door shut behind her. The vampire just laid on the ground, staring up at the ceiling and repeating what the girl said to him just a moment ago in his head. He smirked.

'So that was her first kiss, huh?' Ayato thought as he sat up. 'I had my suspicions, but still. Don't worry, Yui, I'll be your first for a lot of other things.' he smirk turned darker as he ran this tongue over his lips.

"Ayato-onii-chan." Maria called as she entered the pool. "I just saw Yui-onee-chan walk out of here with a really mad look on her face. What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." he told her, standing up.

"You're plotting something." the young brunette accused.

"Don't worry your cute little head about it." Ayato said, ruffling her hair.

"Stop treating me like a kid." Maria pouted as she fixed her hair. "Ayato-onii-chan..." she started to say. "Is Yui-onee-chan going to stay with us forever?"

The male vampire was a bit surprised by the question.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Out of all the other brides, she's been nice to me."

"Well she's not nice to us." the redhead told her.

"That's because of the way you all act towards her." Maria retorted. "Plus, I'm adorable and your mean."

"You seem proud about that." Ayato remarked, somewhat annoyed from what she said.

"Ayato-onii-chan, if I ever start growing up again, will I be treated like this, too, when it's my turn?"

"It's not going to be your turn. Not as along as Yours Truly has anything to say about it."

"But..."

"We're not talking about this right now." Ayato cut her off. "Come on."

"O-Okay." Maria said as she followed her brother out of the pool.

* * *

 _Outside the mansion_

A lone, male was staring up at the mansion that was in the distance.

* * *

"Alright, I found it." Yui said to herself when she found the journal she had first discovered when she tried to hide in the used to be locked room.

She came back in to try to find some answers to the questions that had been running through her mind since she read the journal entry. Luckily, Reiji hadn't changed the lock yet.

She opened it.

"What the hell? How that possible?" Yui asked in disbelief at what she saw.

The journal was blank. She flipped through the pages, but the were completely free of any writing, too.

"Just what is going on?"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two. Hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. I'm rather proud that I got two chapters in so fast. If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know through reviews or PM me. Until next time.**


	3. Episode Three

**Alright, time for chapter three. I'm killing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Episode Three_

* * *

'This silence is nearly unbearable.' Yui thought to herself, thinking about the silence that surrounded the dinner table she and the vampires were eating at.

She was sitting in a chair that was in-between Maria and Ayato. She looked at the brothers and saw that none of them were paying attention to each other, just focused on eating.

'They really must not get along.' Yui thought.

"Here you go, Sakutaro."

The platinum blonde looked at the young brunette and saw her feeding a piece of her meal to her bat, who was standing next to her plate.

"Maria." Reiji's stern voice spoke up. "I've told you before not to feed your pet at the table."

"But, Reiji-onii-chan, Sakutaro isn't my pet." Maria told him. "He's my friend."

"That doesn't matter. Animals are not allowed to eat at the dinner table."

"I don't see the problem." Yui said, leaning her elbows on the table. "You let Ayato eat here."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" the redhead asked as he glared at her.

"Nothing." the platinum blonde replied, looking away from him.

"Maria..." Reiji looked at the youngest sibling sternly.

Maria sighed sadly. "Sorry, Sakutaro." she apologized to her bat.

Sakutaro squeaked before he flew off the table.

'Reiji is really stern with Maria-chan.' Yui mentally commented. 'From what I've seen so far, they all seem to act differently towards her than they do with each other.'

"You haven't been eating much, Bitch-chan."

The platinum blonde looked and saw that Laito was standing next to her chair. She scowled as she leaned away from him when she noticed how close he was.

"You need to eat properly or you'll end up become an anemic." the hat wearer told her, leaning closer. "I'll be more than happy to feed you."

Yui scoffed. "Please, don't pretend that you care. You're just worried about the taste of my blood." she said.

"You're so cold."

"Laito!" Reiji called him. "It's bad manners to get to your feet during a meal."

"Yes, sir." Laito responded. "But this conversation isn't over, Bitch-chan." he said to Yui before he walked away and went back to his seat.

The teenage girl tried to resist the urge to flip him off.

Then Shu stood up from the table.

"Shu-onii-chan?" Maria said questionably.

"I can't deal with this." the blonde young man said, his eyes closed before he walked away from the table.

"That deadbeat." Reiji said more to himself after the oldest sibling walked out of the room. "As a child he had anything handed to him on a silver platter. This is what happens when kids are spoiled. Don't grown up to be like him, Maria."

"Yes, sir..." the young brunette nodded.

"This is why I'm strict on you, so you don't end up acting like Shu."

Maria didn't say anything.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?"

Yui turned her attention to Kanato and his bear.

"Let's have a banana snowball, shall we?"

The light purple haired boy lifted up his fork to pick up one of the sweets. However, it broke in half when he stabbed it. Then started to stab at the plate while laughing in a somewhat crazy way.

'Maybe I should careful how I act with this one.' the platinum blonde thought to herself. 'He seems to be the most mentally unstable.'

"He won't even make an effort to attend our monthly dinner party." the dark purple-black haired young man remarked. "That will be all for today." he announced to the others.

'Wow, that was awkward on so many levels.' Yui mentally commented as she sat up from the table with the others.

She looked over at Maria.

"What's wrong, Maria-chan?" she asked when she noticed the sad look on the little girl's face, the others had already walked out of the room expect for Reiji.

"Nothing, it's just..." the young brunette started to say, looking down at her lap. "I don't like it when my Onii-chans fight."

"Maria-chan..."

"Please excuse me." Maria she stood up and walked away, Sakutaro flying over and landing on her shoulder.

Yui said nothing as she watched Maria leave. She sighed as she started to walk towards the door.

"Just a moment." Reiji spoke up, stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"Your table manners are deplorable." the dark-purple haired vampire told her.

"Is that so?" Yui asked boredly. "I never really bothered to notice."

"One of these days, I'm going to have take you aside and discipline you thoroughly." Reiji stated. "Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. If that pleases you, your majesty." the girl responded sarcastically.

"If you're not careful, that sharp tongue of yours will get you into real trouble very soon." he warned.

"I'll think about if I should take that threat seriously or not." Yui said before she walked away. "Oh ,and by the way..." she started to say, stopping at the door with her hand on the handle. "You should worry more about your little sister's feelings than my table manners."

Reiji's eyes widened slightly as he watched the girl, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _Later_

The platinum blonde girl was in her room and was sitting on her bed, looking through the journal she had taken from the old room.

'It's still blank.' she thought to herself. 'This photo is the only link I have left.' she looked at the photo that was her as a baby while her apparently adopted father held her.

She sighed and put the items back in the drawer of the nightstand that next to her bed.

"What are you doing?"

Yui jumped a bit in surprise and turned to the direction the voice came from.

"What hell are you doing in my room?" she asked Ayato, who was sitting in a chair and smirking at her. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I do whatever I want." the redhead told her. "And right now, I want to suck your blood."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I was just about to take a bath." Yui said as she stood. "So you're just going to have to wait. Forever." she stated as she began to walk away.

Ayato stood up from the chair and grabbed her wrist, bringing her closer towards him.

"Bastard, let go of me!" the teenage girl yelled, trying to push away from him.

"You know, I like it when you put up a fight." he said. "It makes it that much fun to break you."

The girl glared at him. Then she kicked right in the shin, causing him to release her.

"In your dreams, jackass!" she shouted as she shoved him away.

Ayato growled and pushed her onto the bed.

Yui was still a bit weak from the last time he sucked her blood, so she couldn't put up much of a fight when he pinned her down.

"Get off of me..." she growled through gritted teeth. "You're a lot heavier than you look, you know?" she mocked him, smirking a bit.

"Be quiet." he commanded as he pulled down the collar of her shirt and started to suck on her skin, sinking his fangs in.

"S-Stop it... Didn't you get enough last time?"

"But you're making it sound like it feels good." he remarked as he pulled his fangs back.

"Like hell." Yui growled. "These are sounds of discomfort and disgust."

"You're not a very good liar." Ayato said.

He leaned down and sucked the same spot again, making her winch in pain. When he pulled back, there was a noticeably mark on the spot he had sucked.

"I've left my mark on you, so wear your pain proudly." the vampire told her.

"Bastard..." she growled lowly as she glared at him.

"I think I'll leave my mark here, too." he said, leaning down to suck another part of her skin.

"No, stop it!" the girl yelled.

"Feel more pain." he squeezed her wrists harder. "More and more."

"Ngh!" Yui bit her bottom lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.

After a while, he finally pulled away.

"We'll pick up where we left off after your bath." Ayato told her. "I can't have you fainting on me before we get to the really good part." he leaned down to her ear. "You better not make me wait too long. Because if you do, you know what's going to happen." he whispered huskily, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Yui, beyond pissed at the moment, tucked her legs in and used her feet to kick him in the chest, pushing him off of her and the bed, making him fall to the floor. She glared at his form as she fixed her shirt.

"Asshole. Do that again and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." she threatened.

"Whether you want me to or not, doesn't mean anything." Ayato said as he stood up.

Yui glared at him again before she got off the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 _In the bathroom_

Yui pulled down her shirt collar and stared at the marks Ayato left on her in the bathroom mirror.

"Damn bastard." she glared at the marks on her pale skin.

Then she angrily punched the wall next to the mirror.

"If it breaks, you have to pay to fix it." a male voice suddenly said.

Gasping in surprise, Yui turned around and saw Shu in the water-filled bathtub, his clothes still on with his earphones placed in his ears like usual.

"Why are you in here!?"

"Could you keep it down?" the young man asked, his eyes closed. "Why are you always so noisy? And, to answer your question, I'm trying to enjoy my bath."

"With your clothes on?" she questioned, looking at him weirdly with a raised brow.

"Okay, then undress me."

"The hell? Do it yourself, you lazy ass sloth."

"Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

"You have some nerve, accusing me of something like that." the girl said crossly. "I came in to take a bath myself, so don't flatter yourself."

"Want to join me?" Shu asked, smirking at her.

"Excuse me?!" Yui exclaimed in disbelief. "As if, you perv! Man, you guys sure are brothers with how perverted you are!"

"You just say whatever comes to your mind, don't you?" the blonde vampire said.

"Have you just figured that out? You know you guys really shouldn't act like perverts around your sister. She'll think it's okay for guys to treat her like that."

"Trust me, Maria is more mature and smarter than she lets on."

"But still, what if someone was being a pervert towards her and kept touching her inappropriately?" Yui questioned.

"If that happens, then the guys and I would kill him. Simple as that." Shu said like it was the most normal thing ever.

'Are they siscons? Well, Maria-chan is their only little sister. It makes sense if they're all protective of her.' she thought to herself. "You know, I've been wondering something. All of you are siblings, but you're so different from each other. Why is that?"

"It's because we have four different mothers." the young man told her.

"Four?" Yui repeated.

"Yeah. Reiji and I have the same mother, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets that come from another mother, Subaru has a different mother." he explained.

"I see..." was all the girl said. "But, what about Maria-chan?"

"Maria..." Shu paused for a moment. "Maria is special."

"Special how?"

"Maria is not fully vampire. She's half-witch."

"Witch?" Yui repeated.

"Yeah, her mother was one." Shu said.

"Wow..." the platinum blonde had an amazed look on her face. "Can't say I'm really surprised by the existence of witches since I'm leaving in a house full of vampires now."

"Since she only has half-vampire blood, Marie stopped aging when she was nine." the vampire explained. "So now she's stuck in the body of a child. We don't know if it's permanent or if she'll ever start growing again."

"That's kinda sad. It must be tough living in the body of child for so long when you have the mentality of an adult."

"She's use to it. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Can she use magic?" Yui asked.

"She can." Shu replied. "But, because of her small body, she can't use large amounts of magic without it taking a toll on her. Last time she tried to use a bunch of magic, she was in a coma for almost a month.

"What happened to Maria-chan's mother?"

"Let me tell you this, she was a bitch."

"Eh?" the girl blinked, a bit taken aback from what he said.

"Maria's mother, Rosa, married our father unwillingly. When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to kill herself more than once. When Maria was born, she hardly paid any attention to her and wanted nothing to do with her because she was father's child. On multiple occasions, she was both verbally and physically abusive towards her."

Yui's expression turned sad.

"How did Maria-chan handle all that?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Shu sighed.

"Ah, Shu!" the girl shotued when she saw him sinking further into the tub, like he was going to sleep. She grabbed his hand.

His eyes widened when he felt her make contact with his skin. The image of a boy, fire, and a burning house ran through his mind.

"Edgar..."

"Shu. Shu!"

Upon hearing his name, the young man snapped out of his trance.

"Y-You're hurting me a bit..." Yui told him, her voice soft as the male vampire tightly gripped her hand, a slight pained look on her face.

Shu stared at her.

"Woah!" the platinum blonde exclaimed when she was suddenly pulled forward, landing in the water in front of the young man. "What the hell?"

"Let me suck your blood." he said.

"No way!" the girl shouted as she backed away, her back hitting the other end of the tub. "Don't even think about it!"

Raising his hand, the blonde grabbed her by the hair.

"You're not frighten of me, are you?" Shu asked, pulling her closer or him. "I can see the fear in your eyes."

"It's not fear." Yui said through gritted teeth, glaring at him. "It's anger."

"You're very pale." he pulled her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. "I bet your skin will spurt bright, red blood when I bite you." then he noticed the marks on her skin. "Did Ayato do that? He's such a possessive freak."

"You know..." the girl started to say, making him look at her. "I thought you would be different from the others." she smiled bitterly. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Make no mistake. I am a vampire." Shu told her as he leaned towards her neck. "I'll show you a whole new world."

"Ah, wait!"

He ignored her and bit her neck, sucking her blood.

"Ngh!"

"Your blood is so hot. I can feel it warming me inside. I could get burnt." the vampire said as he pulled away from her neck. "You're getting excited, aren't you? What a dirty girl you are."

"Shut up, you bastard." Yui growled. "Don't make me sound like I'm some kind of whore."

"Your temperature is rising as my fangs caress your throat.

"Nice words." she grunted out. "You should be a poet."

"I know why you came you live with us, your blood is of the finest quality." Shu stated.

"Well that makes me feel better." the platinum blonde said sarcastically as some of her blood dripped into the water.

"You should beware." he warned her. "If you have any sense, you'll think twice before reaching out to me again. Never forget."

Yui had her head bowed down as she thought about what the male vampire just told her. Then, raising her fist, she punched him across the face.

"And if you have any sense, you'll think twice about doing that to me again." she said as she glared at him.

Shu started at her for a moment, a bit taken aback from the punch, before he got put of the tub.

"I'll say this, you're a pretty interesting girl. You're very bold and straightforward." he said, his clothes dripping wet. He touched the side of his face where she punched her, wincing just a little from the stinging sensation he felt. "And you do have quite a punch. I'll leave you to your bath, I'm bored now."

Yui just scowled at his retreating figure.

"He's an ass just like the rest of them." she said to herself when he was out of the bathroom.

She went ahead and had her bath

* * *

 _Later_

Yui sighed as she walked into her room, now wearing her pajamas.

"Hey, Pancake."

She saw Ayato sitting on her bed.

"You're late. I've worked up quite a thirst."

"Not my problem." Yui said as she walked over to her dresser to put her clothes away. "Get out, I'm tired."

"You have no right to defy me." Ayato said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Let me suck your blood."

"No, I'm not in the mood, okay?" she snapped at him. "So get the hell out of here before I make you."

"Just submit to my feeding." he told her and pushed her on the bed.

"You jackass." Yui growled as she tried to get up but was soon pinned down by the male vampire. "Get off of me!" she started to struggle.

"Be a good girl for once and give in." Ayato said.

"Like hell!"

He leaned towards her neck but stopped when he saw a bite mark that didn't belong to him.

"What the hell is this?" the redhead asked, touching the bite mark.

"Ow! That hurt, you jerk." Yui said.

"Reiji? No, it must have been Shu. That little..."

* * *

"Shu!" Ayato yelled as he burst through the door that lead to the mansion's game room, dragging Yui with him.

He stomped over to where his older brother was, laying on a couch and no doubt trying to listen to his music and sleep.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?"

The blonde young man didn't reply.

"Hey, are you listening?!"

"Keep your voice down please." Shu finally said, his eyes closed.

Ayato growled lowly.

"I challenge you to a game of darts." he said.

"Too much trouble." the oldest sibling replied.

"What's going on?" Maria asked as she walked into the room, Sakutaro sitting on her shoulder.

"Your brother is being an idiot, that's what's going on." Yui told her.

"Oh, so same old same old." the young brunette said.

"Hey!" Ayato yelled.

"So, why is he being an idiot?" Maria asked.

"For some reason he's flipping out because Shu sucked my blood." the teenage girl replied, rubbing the side of her neck where the vampire had bit her.

"That's because Ayato-onii-chan is very possessive and easily jealous."

"Yeah, Shu did say he was a possessive freak."

"Quit talking about people as if they're not here!" Ayato shouted.

"Oh, but you know its true, though." Laito stated as he came in the room.

"Laito-onii-chan." Maria said.

"Great, the other pervert is here." Yui remarked sarcastically.

Oh, don't be so mean, Bitch-chan."

"Get off of me before I hurt you." the platinum blonde threatened when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"But I just came down and heard the good idea Ayato-kun had for once in his life." Laito said.

"Hey!" Ayato yelled in annoyance.

"Even so, get off me." the teenage girl told him, ignoring the annoyed redhead.

"But we don't want the prize to escape, now do we?" the hat wearer stated.

"Say what?" Yui deadpanned. "Prize?" she questioned.

"You, Bitch-chan." Laito smirked.

"Like hell I am!" she yelled, punching him hard in the stomach.

"Oh my." Maria said as she watched her older brother fall to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Enough of this noise!"

"When did you get here, Reiji?" Yui asked the glasses wearer, who was suddenly standing in a corner of the room.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" the dark purple-black haired vampire demanded, ignoring the question.

"Ayato-onii-chan is upset with Shu-onii-chan." Maria told him.

"He challenged him to a game of darts, but Shu refused." Yui added as Laito got up from the floor, rubbing his still slightly aching stomach.

"I could care less about her." Shu suddenly spoke up.

"I love you, too, Shu." Yui interrupted, her voice full of sarcasm.

"So be quite and let me sleep." the blonde haired young man said.

"Honestly, this isn't surprising." Reiji remarked, pushing up his glasses. "He shrinks back from any challenge."

"Reiji-onii-chan..." Maria said, but the second oldest continued.

"If you look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary, you'll see a picture of him beside it."

"You know, I'm fine you insulting me to my face." Shu spoke up, opening his eyes. "But I don't really like when you insult me whenever Maria is here." he sat up. "I accept your challenge." he said to Ayato.

"Can I be in the challenge, too?" the young brunette asked.

"This isn't a challenge for little kids." Ayato said.

Maria pouted. "Even though I look like one, I'm not a kid..." she grumbled. "So mean."

"They need to settle this themselves, Maria-chan." Laito told her.

The half-vampire girl stuck out her tongue.

'Is she really an adult in a child's body?' Yui thought when she saw the girl's childish act.

"Maria, that act is not suited for a young lady." Reiji scolded.

Maria just huffed.

"It seems I will have to increase your lessons in proper etiquette." the dark purplish-black haired young man stated, pushing up his glasses.

The brunette flinched.

"Come with me."

"No!" Maria wailed as Reiji dragged her away and out of the room, Sakutaro flying after them.

"Will she be okay?" Yui asked, worried for the little girl.

"Yeah, he may be an ass, but Reiji would never hurt her." Ayato told her.

"He just wants Maria-chan to grow up to be a respectable young lady." Laito said.

"I can understand that." Yui remarked. "Well, I think I'll scram, too. See ya."

"Oh no, you don't." the hat wearer grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her body and pinning her arms to her side.

"Let me go!" the platinum blonde demand as he dragged her back, kicking her feet. "I don't wanna be the stupid prize!"

"Let's begin, shall we?" Laito said to his brothers as he held onto the struggling girl

* * *

 _Sometime later_

"Shit." Ayato cursed under his breath as Shu through his last dart, earning him victory.

"Not too shabby." Laito remarked. "One-eighty."

The blonde vampire turned around and began to slowly walk away.

"Here's your prize, one Bitch-chan."

"Hey!" Yui yelled when the hat wearer suddenly shoved her forward, making her hit Shu's back. She glared at him.

"Mortals mean nothing to mean." Shu said as he turned around to look down at the girl. "They are simply prey for me to feed on." he grabbed her face. "You've already found out. If you hope to stay alive, you won't even dream of messing with me."

"Yeah, I get it." Yui said, slapping his hand away. "I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine. But, just so you know, I don't plan on being your submissive little blood bank. And if any of you try to make me a prize again without my consent, I'll kick your asses." she stated before she walked past the blonde and out of the room.

"And the kitten's claws come out again." Laito remarked.

The oldest sibling turned around and walked out of the room.

"Hey."

"I thought you left." Shu said when he saw Yui in front of him in the hallway.

"Yeah, well, I actually wanted to tell you something." the platinum blonde told him.

"What is it?"

"I thought the way you played darts was really cool." Yui smiled at him. "You're more incredible than I thought."

Shu's eyes widened a bit at her word, a sudden memory entering his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Wow, Shu, you're incredible. I wish I could shoot darts like you." a little girl with platinum blonde hair said._

 _"If you want, I can teach you how."_

 _"Really? Thank you, I would really like that."_

 _The blonde young man smiled a bit, raising his hand and gently rubbing her head._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Shu?"

The oldest sibling snapped out of his flashback and soon noticed that his hand was on Yui's head.

"What are you doing?" the teenage age girl asked, looking at him confusingly.

Shu quickly retracted his hand. The two stared at each other for a bit, not saying anything. The blonde soon regained his cool.

"You shouldn't say such weird things." he told her.

"What do you mean by weird?" Yui questioned, a bit annoyed at what he said. "I was giving you a compliment. How is that weird?"

Shu ignored her and walked past her.

"Jerk..." the platinum blonde mumbled under her breath, scowling at his retreating figure. 'But, for some reason...' she thought, bringing a hand up to her head. 'That gesture felt familiar to me. Why is that?'

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Alright, done with this chapter. Whoo! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. Once again, this chapter and the last chapter were made with the help of KarouUchiha, credit also goes to her. Until next time. Bye!**


	4. Episode Four

**I hope you like this chapter. Once again, it was made with the great help of KarouUchiha. Disclaimer: I own nothing. P.S. Another OOC will make an appearance. Like Maria, her character is from Umineko no naku koro ni.**

* * *

 _Episode Four_

* * *

 _At the highschool_

"Alright, I finally found one." Yui said when she found a telephone in the school's hallway.

She placed her school bag on the table next to the phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?"

The girl jumped in surprise, turning to direction the voice came from, which was right beside her.

"Kanato." she said when she saw the vampire, his bear in his arms as usual. "Dont sneak up on people!"

"I was wondering what you were up to." Kanato told her.

"Well, I was planning on calling my father." Yui said truthfully. "I thought that he might be worried about me since I haven't been making any contact with him for the past few days." she half lied, since she was really planning on telling him everything that was going on and asked if he could help. "Anyway, what are you still doing here?" she asked him.

"Yui, don't you understand why I'm here?"

"Uh, should I?" the girl questioned.

"It's because I'm thirsty." the light purple haired boy told her. "And so is Teddy."

"So?"

"What was that, Teddy?" Kanato held his bear close to his ear. "You're saying Yui is insensitive to our needs?"

'Did I just get insulted by a stuffed bear?' Yui mentally questioned.

"Yeah, she is mean."

'I'm gonna burn that stupid bear.'

"What scary expression. You must have made her angry, Teddy." Kanato remarked when he saw the pissed off expression on the girl's face.

Yui rolled her eyes.

"So you're thirsty, what do you want me to do about?" she asked.

"Get me and Teddy something to drink." the vampire demanded.

"Why should I? You have your own arms and legs, don't you?" Yui retorted.

"But Teddy wants you to get it."

"Is that so?" she looked at the bear. "And why is that, Teddy?" she asked.

"Would you please not address my Teddy as if you know him?"

"Eh?" Yui blinked at the glare the vampire was giving her.

"I am the only adviser Teddy will ever need." Kanato stated. He looked down at the bear, his gaze softening. "Isn't that right, Teddy?"

'I seriously need to be careful with this one.' the girl thought to herself. "Okay, I'll go get your drink." she said. "But this is only a one time thing, got it?" she told him before she turned and walked away.

The light purple haired male looked on the table and saw her bag.

* * *

 _Later_

"Here." Yui said as she held out a cup of coffee to the vampire. "I brought you co-"

Suddenly, the drink was smacked out of her hand.

"Ow!" the girl cried when some of the hot liquid hit the skin of her fingers. "What the hell?!"

"I prefer things that are sweet!" Kananto yelled. "I hate things that have a bitter aftertaste. Why is that so hard for you to understand?!"

"How was I suppose to know that?!" Yui shouted.

"Don't talk back to me!"

"I'll talk however I want, you brat!"

"You're a worthless human and have no right!"

"What right do you have to say that?! You don't know squat about me, so don't talk like you do!"

The two glared at each other. Then the vampire's expression turned blank.

"Did the hot coffee splash on your fingers when it hit the floor?" he asked.

"Eh?" Yui blinked, somewhat taken aback from his questioned. Then she was taken aback again when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"I hope it didn't burn your flesh." Kanato said, bringing her fingers close to his mouth. "You poor thing."

The platinum blonde flinched when he stuck his tongue out and licked her fingers. She pulled her hand back, scowling at him.

"Do that again and you'll lose your tongue!" she threatened.

"Say..." the vampire started to say. "I'm wondering if you hate me and Teddy. Do you?"

"It's not like I hate you, exactly." Yui told him. "It's just your attitude and personalities that mostly piss me off."

"I see..."

"Huh? Where's my bag?" the girl questioned when she saw that her bag wasn't on the table. "Kanato, did you do something with my bag?" she accused.

"I put it on the roof." Kanato replied.

"What?! Why?!"

"I did it to punish you."

"Say what?!" Yui exclaimed.

Kanato looked at his bear. "Teddy, everyone knows that the phone over there has been broken for a while now. It's been that way for almost two weeks, right?" he said.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Please make an effort to get to know me better." the vampire said before he walked away.

Yui huffed and began to make her way to the school's roof.

"Little prick..." she mumbled crossly.

* * *

 _Later, on the roof_

"Here it is." the platinum blonde said as she picked up her bag. "Time to go home, if I can call it that." she began to walk towards the door.

"I love you. Forever, and ever, and ever."

"Eh?" Yui turned to the direction the voice was coming from. She saw Laito standing next to the railing of the roof.

"I love you despite myself. Whether you want me to or not. I've never forgotten you, your memory holds me every moment. I remember the sound of your voice, your intoxicating scent. I remember everything." the vampire seemed to say himself, looking up at the sky with his eyes closed.

'Is he rehearsing lines for a play or something?' the teenage girl mentally questioned.

"Who's there?" the hat wearer suddenly asked, opening his eyes and looking behind him. "I can hear your breathing."

'Crap.' Yui thought. 'I didn't see nothing, I didn't hear nothing.' she began to walk away.

Before she got to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If it isn't, Bitch-chan." Laito said as he turned her around to face him. "Don't you know that eavesdropping is impolite?"

"It's not like I wanted to, your brother put my bag up here." Yui told him. "And it's not my fault you were talking so loud that anyone in range could hear you."

"But you heard some of what I was talking about, didn't you?" the vampire stated.

"So what if I did?" the girl pulled her shoulder away from his hand. "It's none of my business anyway."

Suddenly, there was a hand wrapped around her neck.

"H-Hey!" Yui yelled, her hand going to the hand that was on her neck as she dropped her school bag. "What the hell are you going?!"

He started to strangle her a bit.

'I-I can't breath!' she thought.

Laito leaned closer to her face.

"Where would you like it, Bitch-chan?" he asked.

"Wh-What?" Yui managed to choke out. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened when she felt him place his knee between her legs.

'Don't tell me he's planning on...' she mentally trailed off.

"I guess I'll find the place you're the most sensitive " Laito said.

"Hell no!" Yui shouted, slamming her forehead against his, making him release her.

"How does your forehead not hurt?" the vampire asked, rubbing his injured forehead.

"I'm thick headed, okay?!" the girl yelled. "And what the hell do you think you were doing just a moment ago, you pervert?!"

"I want to drink you blood." he told her simply.

"As if I'll allow that!" Yui yelled before she turned around and ran away.

Then he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Woah!" the platinum blonde exclaimed, jumping back. "How do you guys do that?!"

Laito ignored her and stalked towards her.

"Stay away or I'll do something that I won't regret!" Yui threatened.

"You know, I think you need to be punished."

"Punished?! For what?!"

"For being nosy."

"The hell is that?!" Yui exclaimed. "I didn't want to hear your sappy confession in the first place, you sadistic son of bitch!"

"Tonight's the full moon." Laito said.

"So?" the girl questioned.

"That means that my thirst will be hard to satisfy this evening. That's because we creature of the night become very thirsty when it's the full moon. We get terribly thirsty. And the need to satisfy that thirst becomes so powerful that it nearly drives us mad." the vampire explained, now standing in front of her. He moved her hair away from her neck.

"Get away from me!" Yui yelled, throwing a punch.

However, Laito caught it by her wrist.

"The way you put up a fight all the time is adorable." he said, running his tongue up her throat.

"Stop it!" the girl shouted as she struggled to get free.

The vampire ignored her, bared his fangs, and bit her neck.

"Ngh!" Yui bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut when he began to drink her blood, clutching the vampire's jacket. "Get off of me..." she grunted it out.

After a while, Laito removed his fangs from her neck.

"It couldn't be..." he said as he stared down at the girl.

Taking the chance, Yui punched him across the face, making him fall to the ground from the force. Then she ran through the door on the roof and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

 _Later, out on the streets_

The teenage girl had been running for sometime, trying to get as much distance as she could from her and the vampire, who she was sure was following her. Up ahead, she spotted a payphone.

She went in, planning on calling her father. She dialed his number and waited for him to picked up.

"Come on, come on." Yui said to herself as she listened to the ringing that was coming from the receiver.

Soon, someone picked up.

"Hello, father? Listen, I don't know exactly how it happened, but I've been living with a bunch of perverts!"

"Hm, perverts you say."

Yui's eyes widened from the voice that didn't belong to her father.

"I think that's hardly the case, Bitch-chan."

"T-That's impossible..." the girl said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. "How did you..."

She heard snickering coming form the other end.

"I know all about you, Bitch-chan."

Letting out a shaky breath, Yui turned her head to the side. She dropped the phone from what she saw. Right across the street was Laito, smirking at her. Without a second thought, the girl ran out of the payphone and ran down the street. She kept running until she ran into someone. She looked up.

"Did you enjoy your few minutes of freedom, foolish Bitch-chan?" Laito asked.

"Stop popping up out of nowhere!" Yui yelled. "It's annoying as hell!"

"You know..." the vampire started to say, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" the platinum blonde demanded, trying to pull her wirst free but he was too strong.

"I'm quite upset about the way you punched be back there."

"Yeah, so what? You had it coming. And you better let me go before I start calling molester right here and now."

Before the hat wearer could retort, the news came on a billboard TV.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce today's guests, Tougo Sakimaki-san, and his partner, Sayo Yasuda-san."

"Huh?" Yui questioned when Laito suddenly let go of her wrist, turning his attention to the news.

"Sakimaki-san is one of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic about Japan's new strategic foreign policies."

"Is that guy a relative of yours?" the platinum blonde asked, also turning to the news. "And that woman..."

"He's our father."

"Father?" Yui repeated.

"The great statesman, Tougo Sakimaki. And his lovely partner, Sayo Yasuda." Laito said, glaring at the man and woman on the news with pure hatred. "Although, to me, they're nothing more than the objects of my rage and hatred."

"Tougo Sakimaki? Sayo Yasuda?" the girl looked at supposed statesman and his partner on the TV. "No, that's Karlheinz, and Beatrice, the Endless Witch." she whispered.

Laito's eyes widened as he turned to the girl.

"I feel dizzy..." Yui said, holding her head before she passed out.

The vampire caught her before she hit the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stared at her.

* * *

 _Later, at the Sakimaki mansion_

Yui groaned as she opened her eyes, finding herself laying on the bed in her room.

"What happened?" she asked herself, sitting up.

She saw her cross beside her and picked it up. She got off the bed and headed for the door.

"It's not locked." she said to herself when the door opened. She walked out.

Without running into any of the vampire siblings, Yui was able to make it to the front door of the manor. She ran out.

* * *

 _At the church on the property_

"Please God, tell me..." Yui started to pray as she stood in front of the alter, which had pink and red roses on it, her hands clasped together with her eyes closed as her head was bowed down slightly. "Is this the ordeal you've decided to give to me? I'm worried about my father. Is his alive and well?" she asked.

"I wouldn't bother asking God, because you won't get a response."

The girl frowned at the familiar voice.

"Go away, Laito." she said, still holding her pray position. "I'm busy at the moment, don't bother me for once."

"You know, you should stop trying to run away." the vampire told her and walked towards her. "Because I'll always find you."

"How did you even know I was going to be here?" Yui asked as she finally looked at him, putting her hands down.

"I've told you before, I know everything about you." Laito replied.

"If that's true, what do you know about my father?"

"Who cares about stuff like that?" he was now in front of her and pulled her towards him. "I'm here to expose you for who you really are."

"What the hell are talking about?" Yui questioned, trying to pull away from him. "Get off of me!" she pushed him away roughly, causing him to fall to the floor and making his hat fall off. She took a defensive stance.

Laito got up from the ground and started snickering. "Don't waste your time praying. God isn't listening because he doesn't existence. He's just nonsense created by mortals."

"You don't know that." the platinum blonde retorted. "I don't want to hear someone who probably hasn't even prayed a day in his life talk like that. Even if he exist or not, isn't it good to have faith in things so that you can look forward to something and hope for the best?"

The vampire's eyes widened a bit from her words, a sudden memory coming into his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you really not believe in God, Laito?" a little girl with platinum blonde hair asked the vampire, sitting in one of the church's pews with him._

 _"Not really." Laito replied. "To me, he's nothing more than a figment of imagination that mortals came up with so they could feel better about themselves."_

 _"But, God is great and nice. After all, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know you or the others." she told him with a bright, innocent smile._

 _The young man couldn't help but smile back._

 _"Your innocence is what makes you so cute, you know that?" he said, rubbing her head affectionately._ _"I guess you have no choice but to believe in him since you're the daughter of a priest."_

 _The platinum blond girl giggled._

 _"Maybe so." she said as she stood up from the pew. "Even if he exist or not, isn't it good to have faith in things so that you can look forward to something and hope for the best?" she questioned, looking at him with her hands clasp behind her back. "If you ever do start believing in God, Laito, let me know so we can pray together. It's more fun doing things together, don't you think?" she smiled brightly._

 _"I guess that's true." the vampire smiled back._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"God doesn't exist..." Laito mumbled to himself, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "If he did, he wouldn't have taken you away from us."

"What?" Yui questioned, not understanding his mumbling.

"If God existed, she would still be here with us." the redhead said more louder this time.

"Who's she?" the teenage girl asked.

"Nobody..."

Yui stared at him confusingly.

"So, you honestly believe in him?" Laito asked. "Do you seriously think that as long as you have faith, he'll help you whenever you need it?"

The platinum blonde didn't say anything as she stared at him, a slight frown on her face.

"Are you stupid, or just naive? I suspect you might be both."

Yui stepped back when he began to walk over to her, the back of her knees hitting the alter behind her.

Then he pushed onto the alter.

"Hey!" she yelled as her back hit the alter.

Before she could get up, Laito was on top of her, staring down at her.

"However, you really need to learn that there's nothing in this world to believe in. And if you want to get anything done, you're going to need to do more than just pray for it." he told her.

"No matter what you say, I'll continue to believe and pray." the girl retorted. "And if you have a problem with it, that's too damn bad."

The vampire started to chuckle.

"Your rebellious attitude is so cute." he said.

Yui growled. "Get off of me!" she shouted, aiming a punch at his face.

"Ah, ah." Laito caught her fist by her wrist. "I won't let you do that twice in the same day." he said, grabbing her other wrist and pinning both of them above her head with one hand. "Are you angry?" he asked her with a smirk. "Your eyes are fascinating." he grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him. " "You can get angrier if you want. Go ahead, it's cute. Call me names if that will make you feel better."

"Okay, I will." Yui said. "You cock sucking bastard."

"I wonder where the daughter of a priest got such a vulgar vocabulary." the young man remarked.

He leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it!" the girl yelled, struggling under him.

"Please instruct me." Laito said in her ear. "Would you like me to start at the top, or at the bottom?"

"You dumbass, you better not be thinking about doing something sacrilegious in a church." Yui told him. Then she saw him remove her bowtie. "Hey!" she shouted.

"You should remember this." the vampire said. "No matter how hard you try to fight it, you will never be a match for me. Because I am inhuman. I can and will force you to submit." he unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt.

"No, you can't make me!"

She tried to get out of his grasp but failed.

"Despite how tough you are, I'm still too strong for you." Laito smirked. "You will show all the places that you're too embarrassed to show anyone else. And then, you will belong to me and me alone."

"Never! I refuse to belong to anyone other than myself!" Yui yelled.

He kissed her collarbone.

"Ngh!' she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't think I can take it anymore." the vampire said, his hot breath blowing on her exposed skin. "Just thinking about the things I'll do you is nearly enough to make me..."

"I'll say it again, I refuse to submit to you or anyone else." Yui declared at she glared at him. "Not now, not ever."

"Look at you, looking all courageous. Such a stubborn little girl you are. Well, that doesn't bother me at all. As a matter of fact, I kinda like it." he grabbed her thigh and lifted it up.

"Don't you dare!" the girl shouted.

Laito ignored her and sank his fangs into the inner part of her thigh, sucking her blood.

"Ngh!"

After drinking for a few moments, he removed his fangs.

"Now then, that didn't hurt now, did it?"

"Screw you, you asshole." the platinum blonde glared at him.

"You poor thing." Laito said in mock sympathy. "Don't worry, I'll make it hurt even more."

"Like hell I'll let you!" Yui yelled, pulling back her free leg and kicking him on the chin, causing him to release her wrists and thigh.

Then she grabbed his shirt collar and flipped their positions, her now straddling him.

"If you wanted to be on top, you could've just asked." Laito told her.

"Shut up." Yui growled. "Give me one good reason way I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because if you do, you won't know the little secret."

"What secret?"

"That you, Bitch-chan, were offered to us as a sacrifice from the very church you've put so much of your faith in." the vampire informed.

Yui's eyes widened. "No, you're lying." she said.

"Very well. Then, tell me, who delivered you to us?" he asked her.

"No, it's not true." the girl denied.

"Oh, I love that look of despair on your face." Laito remarked.

"Shut up..."

"It must hurt, finding out that you were raised to be nothing than a sacrifice."

"Shut up..."

"It appears your father wasn't the man you thought he was."

"I said shut the hell up!" she backhanded him across the face, causing his head to turn to the side from the force.

The backhand had caused a small cut on the corner of Laito's lips, bleeding slightly.

"Freaking asshole! You don't know shit about my father! So don't talk like you to!" Yui yelled, lifting him up by his shirt collar and slamming the back of his head down on the alter.

The young man turned his head and stared at her, licking away the blood on his lips.

"Someone is awfully sensitive about her father." he remarked.

She glared at him.

Laito raised his hand and used it to move her hair from her neck.

"You look like you want to cry." he said, caressing the side of her neck with the back of his hand.

"Like hell." Yui snapped.

"How about we forget about this conversation and enjoy ourselves a little more?"

Before she could do anything, the teenage girl found herself on her back again, Laito on top of her.

"Get off of me! Haven't you done enough?!" she struggled.

"Not until you follow me to Hell."

Then he bit her neck, sucking her blood.

"No one has ever been saved by their belief. And no one ever will be." was the last thing Yui heard before she slipped into darkness.

"Laito-onii-chan?"

Laito removed his fangs from the unconscious girl's neck.

"Maria-chan." he said when he saw his younger sister standing beside the alter. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Maria retorted. "What did you do?"

"I was just satisfying my thirst, that's all." the male vampire replied.

"I think you did more than that." the young brunette said. "Why do you guys hate her so much?"

"What makes you think we hate her?" Laito asked.

"All you guys do is be mean to her and try to break her. She hasn't done anything wrong. I don't get it."

"You really are different, Maria-chan." the redhead remarked, sitting on the edge of the alter. He leaned towards her. "And why do you like her so much?"

Maria didn't look at her brother.

"Is it because she treats the way your mother never did?" the male vampire questioned.

She stiffened.

"Bull's eye, huh?"

"I-is that so bad?" Maria asked him. "I like having her around, every other whore we've had here has been nothing but trouble."

"Oh, careful, Maria-chan." Laito warned playfully. "If you get too emotional, your vampire side will come out again. You don't want Bitch-chan to see you like that, do you?"

The brunette scoffed at him. "Please, with the amount of blood you took, she'll be out for a few hours."

"Hmm, I guess that's true." he smirked.

"Laito-onii-chan..." the small girl started to say. "If the reason why you and the others are so mean to Yui-onee-chan is because she looks like _her_?"

Laito didn't anything.

"Just because she looks like her doesn't mean that she is her." Maria told him. "And maybe it is her, but grown up. You don't..."

"Maria-chan..." he cut her off. "Stop talking now, please."

She looked at her brother's eyes.

"Laito-onii-chan..." she said when she saw the slight look of sadness in them.

Laito stood up from the alter and picked up his hat.

"I'm going to tell you this because I'm your brother and I care about you." he said, dusting off his hat. "Don't get too attached to her. You'll only be hurt in the end." he warned, placing the hat on his head.

Maria looked down sadly.

"By the way, don't you ever feel thirsty?" the young man asked. "You can't keep your cravings at bay forever, you know? Especially during the full moon."

"I can handle it." the half-vampire said, not looking at him. "I've been doing fine tonight so far. I guess it's because I'm not fully vampire that I have more control."

"Really?" Laito questioned as he walked behind her, grabbing her face and making her look at the unconscious girl on the alter. "You've never felt the urge to sink your fangs into her delicate, pale skin? Never wanted to feel that red, hot blood flowing down your throat and satisfying your thirst that becomes almost unbearable for you?"

"Stop it!' Maria shouted, pulling away from him while covering her ears. "You know I hate when you try to tempt me like that. Laito-onii-chan is just a big meanie!"

He chuckled at her childish antics.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized. "I couldn't help myself."

Maria just pouted.

"You're so mean..." she grumbled.

Laito smiled down at her before he patted her head gently. Then he went over to the alter and gathered Yui in his arms.

"Remember what I said, Maria-chan." he told his sister as he walked pasted her. "I don't want you to feel anything for her, because she will leave you."

Maria didn't say anything, looking at the ground as her older brother walked out of the church, leaving her alone.

"Will you be telling Father about this, Beatrice?" she questioned, glancing at the swarm of golden butterflies that had suddenly appeared when the male vampire left.

"Oh no." a feminine voice was heard.

The butterflies turned into a beautiful young woman with ginger blonde hair, which was done into a neat bun with a coil of her braided hair wrapped around it while two strands curled down to her cheeks, and blue eyes. In one of her hands was a golden kiseru, with had a trail of smoke coming out of the end, and the other hand held a cane with an golden eagle head as the grip.

She was wearing a white collared shirt that was under a black vest, which had golden buttons, and a black, cropped jacket, with the same buttons as the vest, and a pink tie. She had on a ruffled, reddish skirt that reached her knees, a pair of black and red stripped stockings and black boots. On the right side of her head was a single, red rose.

"I don't really care about what your father thinks." the woman said, looking at the brunette.

"That must be pretty hard on your partnership." Maria remarked.

"Not really. We may have disagreements, but we're able to work through them like any mature adults." Beatrice told her, inhaling a bit of her kiseru and blowing out a puff of smoke. "By the way, did you see our interview on the news today?"

"Yes, I did." the half-vampire girl replied, coughing from the smoke while trying to wave it away. "And you'll get cancer if you keep smoking like that, you know."

"I've been smoking this thing for over a thousand years and I'm has healthy as an ox." the witch retorted. "One of the perks of being a witch I think."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever you say."

The ginger blonde chuckled. "I must say, I was a bit worried that Laito was going to rape that poor girl."

"Laito-onii-chan isn't like that." Maria defended. "I know he's a big pervert, but..." she trailed off.

"Well, I guess it's not completely his fault." Beatrice said. "His mother is mostly to blame."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm, I don't think I should tell you." Beatrice told her. "I don't think your, pure, little virgin brain can handle it." she said a bit teasingly.

"I'm surprised you know what a virgin is." the small girl commented.

"Oh, is that suppose to be directed at the fact that I've slept with your father?" the witch questioned, an amused smile on her lips.

"And many other men."

"I can't help it if the male species finds me attractive."

"I think we're getting off topic." Maria said. "What do you mean it's Cordelia's fault that Laito-onii-chan is a pervert?" she asked.

"Oh, it's because she made him sleep with her because he thought it would be a way for him to get her attention." Beatrice replied casually.

The half-vampire girl's eyes widened.

"The reason he's a pervert is because of the 'lessons' she gave him." the ginger blonde said, doing air quotes when she said lessons. "Well, he probably could've turned out much worse from the neglect she gave him." she remarked. "At least he didn't turn out like Kanato."

"What happened with him?" Maira asked, trembling a bit.

"Kanato?" Beatrice questioned. "I guess they never told you any of this because they thought you would do something drastic. Well, basically, when she wasn't ignoring him, Cordelia made him sing so much that his throat bleed." she explained. "I almost feel sorry for the poor boy." she added.

Maria was shaking tremendously and had a sinister aura around her. "W-What did she do to Ayato-onii-chan?"

'Her vampire side will be coming out soon.' the witch thought. "Well, she mostly pushed him hard, hoping that will get her Karl's attention. Whenever he failed to do something the way she wanted it done, she would slap the boy. There was this one time when Karl left Cordelia these flowers that meant 'impossible', showing that he would never love her. Ayato understood the meaning and tried to hide them from his mother. Cordelia found out and punished him."

The brunette looked like she wanted to cry.

"I know she was terrible, but to..." she trailed off

"Calm down, Maria." Beatrice told her. "She's dead now, nothing we can do about it."

"But to use my brothers like that..." was all Maria said.

"Yes, I suppose." the woman agreed. "You know, she told me that she never wanted children in the first place. And she used to them get her Karl's attention." then she started to laugh. "Just thinking about how she thought that he loved her just makes me laugh so hard! She was such a fool, indeed."

"Than damn bitch..." Maria hissed with venom in her mouth. "If she wasn't dead..."

"It's been a while, hasn't it, vampire Maria?" the witch said when she saw the girl's eyes turn red.

"Shut up." the small girl ordered.

"Oh, why are anger at me all of a sudden?" Beatrice questioned. "You have such a bad attitude in this form. Then again, I guess that's thanks to your mother."

"She's not my mother!" Maria yelled, baring her fangs.

The woman sighed. "You need to calm down." she told her. "I'm worried for that Yui girl. Who knows what you'll do to her in this state."

The half-vampire girl's eyes widened from her words. She calmed down and her eyes turned back to violet.

"You must really like her to have calm down so fast." Beatrice remarked, smirking.

"I really do. She's the only one other than you and my brothers who's been really nice to me. She also resembles that one girl..."

"Ah, yes, that little human girl who stayed with you for quite a while. I remember how you were all attached to her and got very sad when she left."

"Do you think it's possible that she's..." Maria trailed off.

"I'm going to let you figure that out for yourself. Much more interesting that way." Beatrice told her.

"Aw, Beatrice, you're so mean." the brunette pouted.

The golden blonde chuckled. "Indeed. Well, I should go now. You're father and I have a business meeting in the morning."

"Beatrice, how do you feel about Father?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you..."

"If you're asking if I love him, then I don't." Beatrice told her coolly. "You should know by now that Karl is a man incapable of loving anything. I respect him for his power and intelligence, but we've longed made clear that any feelings of love between us are completely nonexistent. You should learn that most men can't love. Sad has it is, it's the truth."

Maria didn't say anything.

"I'll come back and visit sometime." the witch informed as she walked past the young girl. "That Yui girl is very interesting. She takes all the boredom out this place. Well, ta-ta." she said before she transformed into a swarm of golden butterflies.

The half-vampire, half-witch, girl just stood and watched the butterflies fly out of the church, leaving her alone.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. I'll try to get started on the fifth chapter as soon as I can. Until next time. Oh, and a kiseru is a Japanese smoking pipe.**


End file.
